Magic's Wand
Magic's Wand es una canción de la radio Wildstyle que aparece en Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Es interpretada por el grupo Whodini. Letra Oh my God, I think I'm having a rap attack Somebody get a doctor, quick man, she's having an attack She said, "Rap attack, man, not heart attack" Oh, you mean she's alright then? Of course man, you never heard of a Mr. Magic Rap Attack? Where is this guy from, man? Oh, I heard of a heart attack or a big mac attack But what's a rap attack? Come here, man, I see I'ma have to explain it to you like this See, a rap attack means DJ's jammin' in the street, MC's rappin' to the beat The people downstairs sayin' they can't sleep 'Cause the people upstairs are stompin' their feet It's not like they're startin' a riot We'll call the cops 'cause we want some quiet There's no need for them to get excited They're just mad because they're not invited It's all in Mr. Magic's wand Oh see, now I understand what a rap attack is Well, it's about time All you had to do is explain it to me but let me ask you a question How long have they been rockin' like this? Well, rapping's always been around Well, it says, "That it's big time now Every neighborhood had its own crew" That meant you against me and me against you They would jam every weekend at the neighborhood center And charge a small price for the crowds to enter The parties would be packed inside and out To see who was best at rockin' the house It's all in Mr. Magic's wand Cause then magic went on the radio And everybody said, "What a way to go" The moment he went on the air It was plain to see a new phase was here He started out playing mostly rap Then they all said, "Nobody's into that" Well, they all turned out to be wrong Cause rappin' on the mike had caught on strong Some still say, "It's not what's happenin'" After Rapper's Delight went triple platinum The record world was in for a smash Sugarhill, Kurtis Blow, to Grandmaster Flash Blondie, Stevie Wonder, Teena Marie They even made a rapper out of me In no time at all a star was born And I think he owes it all to his magic wand Now that you heard our rap and you caught a contact And by now you're all to be blasted We want you all to know that we got to go But it was big fun while it lasted Hey y'all but we'll be back again, so tell all your friends Good things don't always come to an end With somethin' innovative to rock you all well From Ecstacy and the rapper Jalil Choose choose, what's that in the world that's cast a news? Choose choose, I don't really feel that you watch the news Choose choose, what's that in the world that's cast a news? Choose choose Video Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Whodini - "Magic's Wand" Categoría:Canciones de Wildstyle